


Noodles Save The Day, Even In Mysterious Ways

by TheYaoiChick



Series: Tumblr Inspired [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, Insecurity, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: Arthur has been having a very bad week. Arguments with his father, sister and his best friend. Just got laid of his job. And now made a fool of himself in front of the cute boy from his favorite coffe shop.





	1. Chapter 1

Rain. Of fucking course it starts to rain. Because Arthur isn’t feeling miserable enough. No, the gods decided that apparently, they’d make the weather match his mood. A little solidarity he supposed. Just when his damn car is in the shop, a bus won’t be coming for heavens only knows how long, and neither Morgana or Leon will come get him because he’s currently fighting with both of them. He _could_ call a cab, but then he’d be bored at home, throwing himself a well deserved pity party. A pity party without any food at that. Because he for damn sure wasn’t dragging a whole load of groceries in this storm.

  
And all of this could have been avoided had he not listened to Morganas _stupid_ advice six months ago. ‘_Follow your dreams_’ she said ‘_You don’t have to do everything your father says_’ she said ‘_You can make it on your own_’ she fucking _said_! Well now look at him. Jobless. At odds with three of the most important people in his life. Miserable. Alone. Not wanting to go home but not having anywhere to go without feeling just as pathetic. But no~ he had to listen to Morgana. He had to prove a point that he was his own man who could make it in the world with out riding his daddy’s coat tails.

  
He knows there’s a mall around here somewhere. And sure, maybe he _shouldn’t_ be spending money on frivolous things until he finds another job, but he sure he has enough saved up to last him that long. It can’t be that hard to find another one after all right? Right? If it came down to it he’d even swallow his pride and...._apologize_....to his father, grovel even to get the job he was supposed to have in the family business. Even if he would have to listen to him being smug about being right...listen to Morgana sneer about selling out...he didn’t need to eat that much did he?

  
No, now he’s just being ridiculous. He can handle anything they throw at him! Just....not today. Or this week. Only if he couldn’t pick himself up before he ran out of founds for food. Or rent. Unless he manages to make up with Leon by then? No, no can’t take advantage like that. And Arthur was well aware that Leon could hold a grudge just as long as Morgana could. Even if it was just a stupid argument. It wasn’t _his_ fault he couldn’t watch his son for the week while Leon took Mithian for a surprise anniversary trip like he’d promised. It’s not like he was expecting to land in this much of a pot hole. Though he admits, Leon may have been more understanding had he not called him an entitled child who didn’t see other peoples troubles if it didn’t effect him.

  
Arthur may have been a little drunk when that fight happened.

  
He couldn’t even go to his favorite coffe shop to cheer himself up since they’re apparently remodeling it, which means he can’t mess with the pretty barista with the quick retorts. Which also hasn’t helped his mood any, Merlin always makes for great stress relive. Even if it’s just because he smiled at him and wrote a corny joke on his to-go cup.

** _Splash!_ **

  
And there goes his dry cleaning bill. Damn cars. Damn puddles. Damn rain. Damn _stupid horrible week_! He just had this suit cleaned too. He couldn’t find that mall fast enough.

  
Pulling out his phone to find directions for the place, because at this point he looked more like a drowned dog then human being, he finds it dead. And he doesn’t have his charger. He’d left it behind at home since it’d been on a half charge and he wasn’t supposed to work a long shift, and figured he’d be home way before it went out on him. He has half a mind to throw it down in frustration if it weren’t for the voice in his head-- that sounds suspiciously like Morgana-- that he won’t have a chance in hell in finding a new job if he breaks it, which means no new founds to replace it either.

  
Sighing he places it back in his pocket, and moves closer to the buildings in hopes of avoiding getting soaked again. People rushing by look at him with pity, holding their umbrellas high to not hit him and shaking their heads undoubtedly thinking he was crazy to be out here without one of his own. Well excuse him for believing the morning news that it’d be a sunny day.

  
Just when he ready to throw in the towel and go home, dinner or no dinner, the mall finally comes into view. As soon as he gets through the doors he takes off his jacket to wring out some of the water, no need to lead a trail for people to judge him more than they already were.

  
He walks directly to the food court, seeing what the cheapest thing there was to eat that wouldn’t simultaneously turn his stomach and finally settled on noodles. At least they’ll be filling enough to last him through the night.

  
But just because the universe hates him _that_ much, as soon as he’s paid for it and starts to turn to find a table to eat it at, he slips on the access water from his cloths and it falls to his feet. Apparently only wringing out his jacket didn’t get the job done enough.

  
It was the straw to the camels back.

  
Too much, too soon, and he’s breaking down in tears right there in front of the noodle stall. He hears people whispering, knows how pathetic this looks, and it just adds more and more pressure on his chest. Constant judging, constant expectations, he can’t hold it any more.

  
Someone places their hand on his shoulder and he hears;  
“Arthur? Is that you? What’s happened are you hurt?”

  
Merlin. Of course it’s Merlin. Of all people to see him having a break down, and over god forsaken _noodles_ at that, it just had to be Merlin. All that work on making himself seem cool and mysterious, down the drain in a single snap. So much for the idea of ever getting a date with him now.

“Of all people, why did it have to be you?” he says. Feeling him jerk his hand away as if he were burned, Arthur looks up to see his offended face as he starts to say,

  
“Well sorry for caring. I’ll just leave you to it then.”

  
Before he can stand and walk away, taking every chance of even a friendship with him, Arthur snatches his wrist and says, “Wait! Just...wait a minute. I didn’t mean how that sounded. I just....don’t want you to see me like this.”

  
Merlins face softened and he reached a hand down and said, “At least get off the floor. Come on. I’ll buy you another bowl of noodles and you can talk to me about it. Might help lesson the burden.”

  
Arthur almost thinks twice about excepting, he still doesn’t want Merlin to see just how low he is, but figured you can’t get much lower than crying in a mall in front of a crowd of people...who were all still staring, Jesus this isn’t a circus people!....and thought what the hell? Maybe he’s right and thinks won’t look as dark after talking about it. Or it’ll still look dark and simply talking to Merlin will cheer him up. Win win either way really.

  
New bowl in hand, he finds that he doesn’t even know where to start. He guessed the best place would be...

  
“It started about six months ago. My sister had convinced me that working at our fathers technology business wouldn’t work out for me, both cause I hate the job and because I didn’t want to succeed just because it was handed to me. Not that my father would just hand anyone a job, but he’d been rasing me for it, and that’s how everyone would few it. And since I was eventually supposed to be the boss, they also wouldn’t have respected me for it.”

  
“Couldn’t you have just proved you deserved to be there? If you didn’t already hate the job I mean?” Merlin asked.

  
“All the prove in the world won’t stop angry people from believing whatever they want to believe. Especially if it makes them feel their anger is justified,” Arthur said shaking his head. No, first person to be overlooked for a promotion, first person to be scolded to doing their jobs poorly or not doing it at all and they’ll think it, and spread it among the other bitter workers until every person in the office thinks the same. And what sort of work enviroment is that?

  
“Oh, I see. So you got a job somewhere else and I take it it didn’t go so well?” Merlin asked.

  
“No, that’s just it. I found one, a good one in an advertisement. Sure I had to start at the very bottom but I enjoyed it. But apparently, the company got bought out by one of it’s rivals, and they only kept the big guns and let every one else go,” Arthur explained.

“Ah yeah that would bum quite a few people out. But surely not enough to bring you to tears? You must have had job issues before this yeah?” Merlin asked.

  
“Yes obviously, it wasn’t just that. I just, I’ve been having personal problems on top of it. My father didn’t take it so well when I told him I wasn’t following his plan for my life. Refuses to speak to me until I, and these are his words, get my head out of my ass, stop acting like a child, and put the useless rebellion behind me,” Arthur said with a roll of his eyes. Just thinking of that argument gets his blood boiling while at the same time making his heart sink into his stomach.

  
“Rebellion? Your not a teenager. How is not agreeing to everything he says rebellion?” Merlin asked gobsmacked.

  
“It’s not what you think. He just...he has no one else to give the company to and he doesn’t trust it into the hands of just _anybody_ so when he heard neither myself or my sister wanted it, after all the work he’s put into it it makes sense that he’d be a little....irritated. I mean, that company put food on our table so he sees it has us being ungrateful,” Arthur said, no matter how vexed he was with the man he couldn’t help but defend him.

  
“But a child shouldn’t have to be....you know what? Not the point. I can tell this isn’t something we’ll agree on. So you think this, losing your job, is just proving him right? Or that you can’t even rely on that now?” Merlin asked, a look of frustrated confusion on his face. Arthur didn’t see what there was to be confused about, his father was angry and he was jobless. Simple so far yes?

  
“No I know he’d give me a job, I’d just have to say he was right for the rest of his life and live with the knowledge that every time we argue from now on this will get thrown in my face. And then Morgana...she’ll throw this in my face everytime we argue too only for the opposite reason,” Arthur said running a hand over his face, resisting the urge to groan at the thought.

  
“I take it Morgana is your sister then? She can’t be too upset I mean...what does she expect you to do? Suffer when you have a job waiting for you if you hit rock bottom?” and there’s that gobsmacked expression again. And even more proof any chance at a date, just washed down the drain. Apparently just hearing about his family is too much, god forbid he ever had to meet them.

  
“As far as Morgana’s concerned, showing any kind of failure to our father is a criminal offense that deserves years of condemnation for. If I back down in any way, if I show that I can’t automatically do everything alone and to shove off everything he taught us the way she did then I failed at life. Apparently following expectations means I’m weak,” Arthur said with a shake of the head.

“Except when the expectations are hers hm?” Merlin said with a raised eyebrow. And Arthur couldn’t even argue. He loved his sister, truely he did but sometimes she expected just as much from him as Uther did.

  
“Okay so; lost your job, fighting with both your father and sister, judging from your cloths you got caught in the rain, and dropping your lunch. And all in a short length of time? Yeah I can definitely see why you’d break down. Too much negativity happening at once.” Merlin said placing a hand over his arm and giving it a squeeze. On any one else Arthur would think it was pity, even condescending. But Merlin had this....aura for a lack of better word...that showed he was genially sympathetic. That it wasn’t a rediculous thing to break down over and that it could even be seen as normal.

  
“And I haven’t even gotten to Leon yet,” Arthur said, smile brittle but there.

  
“Leon?”

  
“My best friend. We had our own little argument. I was supposed to watch his son while Leon took his wife on a surprise vacation. But with losing my job, I have to save on the food I eat myself let alone a six year old little boy,” Arthur said.

  
“Surly he can’t be angry at you for that? It’s not as if you planned for that to happen! That’s just plain ungrateful, it sucks when plans go sideways but sometimes these things happen and to blame you for it is just! Is just! Idiotic!” Merlin says, face red in anger. It was sweet how offended he was on Arthurs behalf, but knew Leon didn’t _really_ deserve it. At least, not to that degree.

But he also didn’t really want Merlin to call him ungrateful either, no matter how drunk he’d been. So far Merlin had been on his side but...no. No. Leon didn’t deserve for someone to think he was unreasonable. Even if he would never meet Merlin in his life. It just wasn’t right.

  
“Actually, that was more my fault. If I’d been calm and well...sober...when I’d told him he probably would have taken it with good grace. But I said some...particularly nasty and untrue things and now he’s rightfully angry with me.”

  
“Oh.._cough_...then forget that little rant then,” Merlin said, cheeks beginning to flush. “Can’t you go and apologize then?”

  
“I will I just...figured I’d give him a little while to cool down. And not slam the door in my face the second he sees me,” Arthur said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Of all the hell this weeks been, that was the worse. He could have avoided that. Leon was innocent in all of this, and had always been an open ear for his troubles and didn’t deserve to have been an verbal punching bag.

“I will I just...figured I’d give him a little while to cool down. And not slam the door in my face the second he sees me,” Arthur said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Of all the hell this weeks been, that was the worse. He could have avoided that. Leon was innocent in all of this, and had always been an open ear for his troubles and didn’t deserve to have been an verbal punching bag.

“Ah, makes sense I suppose. Well, I may not be able to help you on the family or friend front but I can help you with a job. Now, it may not but what you’re used to but I know the Rising Sun is hiring. I know working in a bar isn’t anything like the high stakes business you’re used to but it’ll be enough to put food on the table and you can send out your resume in the mean time,” Merlin said running a hand through his hair.

  
“No! No that sounds perfect. At this point I’d take a janitors job no matter how disgusting the place I’d have to clean would be. It beats having to beg my father for a job. I’ll look into it tomorrow,” Arthur said, hoping he could hear the gratitude in his voice. His luck is turning around! Slimly and slowly but still, it’s progress and Arthur is counting that as a win!

  
“Good, and don’t worry. I’m sure your sister and friend will come around once you’ve all had chance to cool off,” Merlin said with smile.

  
“I hope so. Seriously thank you Merlin. You were right, I feel a lot better now that I’ve gotten it out of my system. And even though I’ve shot any chance at dating you--”

  
“Who says?”

  
“To hell, I’d really liked to be friends with you so if you wanted....wait what?” Arthur stops, staring in shock knowing he couldn’t have heard what he’d thought he heard but praying like hell that he did.

  
“Who said you shot your chances to hell? You may be a bit of a prat, but I rather like you. I’d love a date with you,” Merlin says staring him straight in the eye. Arthur wants to duck his head, or pinch himself, because this was too good to be true so it must be a dream. There was simply no way, _no way,_ that Merlin would want to date him after hearing the hot mess that’s his life is at the moment. After hearing his crazy ass family. That there was no conceivable way for him to give him the things Arthur so desperately wanted to be able to give him. There was simply no damn way.

  
“You’re joking. You realize that if we date you’ll eventually end up meeting my family right? And deal with the drama from Leon? And I wouldn’t be able to pay for any of the dates and you deserve better than that. And--”

  
“Arthur, Arthur! Relax. I think I can handle your crazy family and friends. Don’t forget, you haven’t even heard about _my_ crazy ass family and friends yet. And as for money, I’m going to let that slide just this once since you’ve had a bad day, but I’m no gold digger. I can pay for our dates just fine. And when you get back on your feet we can switch off on each date on who pays. Alright?”

  
That smile should be illegal. How does he expect Arthur to think when he’s turning his insides to goo?

“Alright. Fine then. When are you free?” Arthur asks, trying for his most charming smirk but knowing it comes out as a shy awkward smile. Oh well, Merlin must think it’s charming anyway since he says,

  
“I’m off Saturday, here give me your phone. We can text out the details later.”

  
As he hands him his phone Arthur thinks, “_If this is a dream, I never want to wake up. It may have started as a nightmare, but I’ll take a thousand if it lands me one dream like this._”

  
“You know, the rain isn’t supposed to let up ‘til tomorrow, want me to drive you home?” Merlin says as he hands Arthur his phone back. Arthur smiles at the little bird and heart emojis he’d put by his name and he says,

  
“Yeah, I’d like that. I’d like that very much.”


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur glares at the red light of his clock as it bleeps the numbers 7:36 at him, slowly willing the time to go by faster. Willing it to be eight already so that he could stop pacing about his room, pulling at his clothes and checking his hair again for the twentieth time. So he could stop constantly sniffing under his arm, checking if the colone is still masking the scent his sweat _must_ be giving off. Stop jumping on the tip of his toes, anything to get out this restless energy.

Because tonight it finally happens. He’s taking Merlin on a date. And money or no money, he’s going to make sure it’s the best damn date he’s ever been on. The universe owes him at least _that_ much, with all the chaos it’s been throwing in his way lately. He deserves something nice, something **more** than nice given this is _Merlin_ he’s talking about, to make up for all the suffering. _Merlin_ deserves to have the best night of his life, given all the whining and moaning he’s been more than sympathetic to listening to ever since that day at the mall. Even if he can’t take him to the expensive places Arthur is used to taking his dates to, somehow he gets the feeling that the light show he’s planning to take him to would be more his scene anyway. Less posturing and arrogance being thrown around he’s probably going to think, but not say. At least, not tonight, and not when Arthur would be feeling self conscience about his... lack of finances at the moment.

And it’s right about now that he wishes he was on speaking terms with either Morgana or Leon. Both would be telling him to stop being stupid -- albeit, Leon would be a lot nicer about it. The man has telling people they’re idiots politely down to an art -- and that if Merlin really likes him, and should they be meant to be, it wouldn’t matter where he took him and what they did, so long as they did it together.

Which, Arthur knows, would make him scoff and worry anyway because he doesn’t believe in meant to be’s and knows -- his father made _sure_ this was a lesson he would learn, and remember for the rest of his life -- that one wrong move and he could sour Merlin’s opinion of him forever. And he would lose him, not because they weren’t meant to be, but because he messed up, _again_, because whenever it’s something _important_ on the line that’s all he’s capable of doing. He just hopes that on this one, on _this_ important thing, he gets it right. He **has** to get this right.

God he wants a drink.

Since that’s out of the question he goes back to glaring at his clock, the 7:43 taunting him. He resists the urge to bite at his thumb nail, a habit he should have long grown out. Since glaring at his clock isn’t making it go any faster -- even though it _should_ because he wants to see Merlin already! -- he figures he might as well recheck the weather online, recheck on the restaurants that will be open and nearest to the show that are within his current pay range. Recheck the colone, recheck the clock, check his phone to see if Merlin had texted him -- worry that something is going to turn up, that one of them is going to have to cancel. Dreading it be him, and losing the chance or nerve to re-ask him out -- recheck the clock _again_ and sigh when it reads 7:49.

Figuring that ten minutes is hardly too early to show up, Arthur leaves to start towards Merlin’s house.

* * *

Reaching Merlin’s house seemed like it only took five minutes. Sweat soaked hands, hastily wiped down the side of his pants before raising to knock, and almost slamming straight into Merlin’s nose as the door swung open out of nowhere.

“Right on time!” he smiled, completely ignoring the fist being jerked away from his face and Arthur trying to figure out if he should be apologizing for it, or if he should be taking Merlin’s cue and ignoring it to get on with their date. Keep the mood light, not start it off on a disappointed note.

“A Pendragon is never late, unless you’re my sister, in which you’re only ever _fashionably_ late - which according to her isn’t actually being late at all,” he smiled, resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair. He would _not_ look nervous, he may have already looked his lowest in front of him, but he’d be damned before he looked anything but his best on this date. At the very least, not look like a teenager out on their first date, constantly watching the clock to avoid going over anyone’s curfew.

“Oh of course, being _fashionably_ late just means the party started _early_ and she’s right on time. Everyone knows that,” Merlin says, mischievous smile on his face that was a giant red sign that said Arthur would _not_ be introducing him to Morgana until he was about ready to _**propose**_. They’d have far too much fun at his expense otherwise, he can just feel it.

Merlin grabs hold of his arm before he could reply, barely remembering to lock his front door behind him, before he's pulling him off towards the bus station -- since they had agreed ahead of time that Merlin's car would be too much of a hassle -- rattling off everything he'd read up on the events little app about what to expect at the show. Arthur knew that had Merlin been more like himself that there would be a carefully plotted schedule hidden in the notes app on his phone, determined to see everything he absolutely wanted to see without getting side tracked.

Admittedly the only reason Arthur _himself_ hadn't made up such a list is because he knows how flighty Merlin's whims can be, and thought to avoid any stress from things not going as planned by simply -- and just this once -- not having a thorough step by step plan for the entire night.

"Speaking of your sister, how are things going between you? Have you started speaking again?"

More like speaking of things not going as planned, tonight isn't meant to be about Arthur's issues and family problems. Tonight is supposed to be about him getting to know Merlin! And... maybe.... if he was _lucky_ getting a goodnight kiss with a solid guarantee of another date.

“Tonight isn’t about me and my problems. You’re not my therapist, and I’m not that sort of date. Tonight is about getting to know _you,_” Arthur says as he squeezed Merlin’s hand.

“You aren’t being any sort of bad date when I specifically asked about it. I’ve been worried about you after all. But if you really don’t want to talk about it, for reasons that _aren’t_ some weird date rules you think you need to follow, then I won’t speak another word on it,” Merlin said, squeezing his hand back and giving that warm understanding smile that always makes Arthur want to just fall into his arms and tell him everything that’s been going on. And not simply the bad things - though those are the ones that always end up popping into his head first - but all the good things, and the amusing things he’s seen since he’d talked to him last. It was a very annoying super power for when Arthur had wanted this to be about _Merlin._ And to not risk making this date depressing. But on the other hand... he had said he’d been worried about him and he’d hate for him to be worried when he should be having fun.

“She’s still having that tantrum of if I return to our fathers business she’ll never speak to me again. Said she wouldn’t be able to deal with all the complaining I would infinitely do at nothing ever changing. At not taking the chance and being my own man, no matter how much I may have to _‘slum’_ it for awhile the way people who _weren’t_ born with a silver spoon in their mouths do,” Arthur said with a roll of his eyes. “Still refuses to even come and visit. To actually _see_ how much I’m struggling since apparently she thinks I’m simply being dramatic and that I’m simply complaining about not having all the luxuries that I’ve grown up with.”

“And your father?”

“Haven’t spoken to him. Morgana at least will argue with me, and no matter how stubborn I at least have a _chance_ at convincing her of the bad spot I’m actually in. And once she’s realized how I haven't been exaggerating everything, she’ll at least help me find a new job, even if she’ll still try to avoid it being father as much as possible. But him? He’ll take nothing less than a full on apology, and written words that I’ll never go against him again and that I deserved everything going to hell for having thrown everything he’s done for me back in his face.”

“I see bullheaded stubbornness is a whole family trait then. And pride, can’t forget all that pride. I’m actually kind of surprised that you admitted all this at all, if that’s what your used to. Really speaks to your character,” Merlin said as he loops his arm through Arthur’s own as they sit on a bench - finally having reached the bus station.

Arthur isn’t sure if he should be insulted or flattered by that comment. Because he’s well aware that the same pride that runs through his sister and father runs through him as well, and that had he not had that moment of weakness he would have never shown or told _anyone_ of this. Airing out family business just wasn’t how he normally did things, would rather keep his private life as private as possible. In fact, had it been anyone _other_ than Merlin -- who for some reason Arthur had always gotten a sense of security from. Who, gods only knows why, he felt a sense of peace and knew intuitively that he’d be a nonjudgmental listening ear -- who had tried to help him, he would have pushed them away and most likely would have left that mall then and there and braved the rain to just wallow at home.

“Right. Anyway,” Arthur says as he clears his throat and refuses to meet Merlin’s eyes in the unlikely case his face starts to flush, “At least with Leon, I have an... advocate... of sorts. His wife has been trying to get us both to talk to one another, says this would be an incredibly stupid thing to lose our friendship over. Plus his son is sure to be missing me soon enough, it’s around this time that I’d be taking him to an aquarium or amusement park or some such, something to give his parents some what of a break.”

As he’s saying that though, that damn flush comes back as he realizes, “Not that I would be able to do that now, given this... unfortunate, situation. I suppose I could have found _something_ less expensive to do with him, but I admit it would be difficult to find something that would be able to hold his attention.”

Now that he’s thinking about it, his heart sinks when he worries that this money situation would have knocked him right out of the ‘favorite uncle’ spot, somethings he’s held tight to since the boy was born. He takes pride in being able to give him what he wants, to be able to show him the wonders in life. So to lose that? To know that right now -- and if he isn’t able to find a decent job where he’ll actually be able to climb ranks in, it may well become never again -- he couldn't see that look of wonder on his face as he’s shown something new? For him to stop looking forward to seeing Arthur because he can’t do anything worth while, and that seeing him may even become a _chore_? Tears right clean through Arthur’s heart. For everything he thought, that he _knew_, he would be losing thanks to this change in station, somehow that possibility had never once crossed his mind.

He should have never started talking about this. Now he won’t be able to think of anything else, and this date will end in disaster and be another lost opportunity. He’ll lose Merlin. Like he hasn’t lost enough as it is.

“I doubt he’ll care all that much really. Children are funny that way, able to find fun where ever they look. And so long as you don’t let on that you think it’s a down grade, that you show him that so long as you’re spending time together is what makes it fun, it’ll all be fine. Don’t worry so much,” Merlin says, seemingly sensing his quickly falling mood as he squeezes his hand. “Now then, I think you should focus on the amazing things you’re going to see _tonight_, and remember then so you’ll have one hell of a story to tell him later.”

Arthur huffed out a laugh. Figures Merlin would turn this around, being doggedly determined to see the silver lining everywhere. He had to admit, it was refreshing. And as the bus pulls up, he holds out hope this date isn’t tanked yet.

* * *

Once they arrive, neither can speak as their heads move quickly from show to show. So many colors, so many attractions, so many people - some of whom are dressed from the most tasteful lit up jewelry and crowns to full on costumes and body paint galore. So many food stands that Arthur is reminded strangely of a carnival. Maps strewn about along every other wall, saying what attraction was where and what was happening. A _concert_ even being set up, along with the start up artist who are using the exhibits to gain some fame. Or perhaps just for the love of doing it, since Arthur couldn’t see why anyone like a producer would be here, and he doesn’t see anyway to leave money since this is a free event.

Hears kids laughing as they chase each other around, some too young to find the changing pictures interesting. Hears the giggling and teasing of teenagers as they move in groups, circling around the maps and planning who’s using which phone at which times to memorize this. Hears the boisterous laughs coming from the already opened bar. Hears the shouts of excitement from one of the shows from his left, unfortunately too far for him to see what it was, and excited questions on how they did it and how beautiful it was.

All in all, it was a chaotic mess.

He hears Merlin laugh at his side, grabbing onto his arm as he takes special interest in the lit up bridge - which Arthur could admit were indeed beautiful, if maybe a little on the simpler side - then turns back to Arthur to say, “I didn’t think this would end up being this big! Hope you’re wearing comfortable shoes, because according to those maps we’re gonna have a long night of walking ahead of us.”

“I’m sure I can handle a little walk. Since you apparently read the map, any idea where you want to go first?” Arthur asks, an amused smile crossing his face. They haven’t even seen anything yet and Merlin was already this excited. It was adorable.

“Yeah. One about maybe a block down? There’s one showing a phoenix one that I’ve been dying to see since I read about it. Apparently all these shows are going to have little stories in them too, which is why they’re all playing on a loop so I’m interested if they're just going to show the life cycle or something a bit more creative. Should be a great view either way though,” Merlin says with a bounce on his toes.

“Phoenix? That’s that fire bird thing isn't? I had no idea you were into mythology.”

“Oh yeah, big time. My mom and dad used to read me the stories and beastology books all the time as a kid, though my dad always seemed more interested in the dragon mythologies than anything else. Bit of a dead set believer that there really were dragons at some time, might even still exist somewhere. Like at the ocean floor - though how a fire breathing reptile manages to survive underwater when it’s either a creature of fire or _air_ is beyond me and he still doesn't have an explanation for - or they may be sleeping deep in old mountains,” Merlin’s eyes start to glaze as he remembers with a fond smile some of the wilder theories his father had come up with. All the games of pretend and dreams of one day finding one that had come of it.

“He used to say that when humans started becoming too huge in numbers to handle - especially since they were getting far too creative with hunting them - that all the dragons took their young and placed them in young caves to hibernate. Or dive under to undersea volcanos and hide them in the magma, and now the dragons sleep within islands.”

“Sounds like one hell of a guy. Is there a dragon show around here too then, since it seems they played such a big role in your childhood?” Arthur asked, teasing smile on his lips. Though as crazy as the theory is that mystical creatures ever existed, let alone that they were still around to this day, Arthur could admit that he envied that sort of child like wonder. To be able to stretch the imagination, dream of what their ancestors had seen and survived, and to extend that wonder to every day life.

Because he’ll bet anything that Merlin would have payed attention to geography in school if he’d thought actual dragons lived within those islands. Wonder about becoming an ocean explorer to see if he could find any dragons, or at least the bones of ones long past.

“As a matter of fact there is. Though I want to save that one for last. I plan on video taping some of it, something to send back to dad since he couldn’t come here himself due to work.”

“Alright, sounds like a plan. Now to go find this Phoenix exhibit thing then. Which I’m sure you have plenty of theories of too, unless dragons were your families favorite in which case, this’ll be a learning experience for both of us.”

“I know plenty of the mythology behind it, but no theories on it no. Maybe we can come up with some together.”

The night had barely started, and already he has him blushing. Because from the sound of it, these theories are something he’s extremely fond of, and Arthur had never had something - _anything_ \- like that in his life before. To be included in that, it made him feel extremely warm.

He liked that feeling.

* * *

Once they get there, all Arthur can see are people upon people upon people. Of course, the screens showing the images are shown on screens posted high on the buildings, but that doesn't erase the utterly claustrophobic feel of being packed in at all sides. Had he still had money to spare, he’d be worried about pick pocketer's, given how easy it would be with everyone having to brush up against each other to get where ever it is they're going. Also didn't stop whoever the hell that was who just pinched his ass, and he couldn't confront them because they seamlessly rejoined the moving crowd.

Merlin of course didn’t notice any of this. His attention was already completely captured by the images above them, eyes shining in wonder and a smile so wide Arthur wondered how it didn't hurt.

Arthur looks up, and at first, is utterly confused as to what he’s seeing. It all looks like simple swirling circles and wavy lines painted in red, gold and white. He thought this was showing that bird, not abstract art.

“It _is_ a phoenix Arthur. And a Unicorn too. Which should have been obvious given, you know, the shape they make,” Merlin says with a teasing smile. Arthur winces, he hadn’t meant to say any of that out loud.

He reexamines the screen, trying to see what Merlin apparently is seeing. It takes a moment, long enough for the reel to restart its loop twice, for Arthur to finally see it. See the phoenix in the swirling circles, its wings flaring out as it grows and its painted in blood red and shining gold. Sees the unicorn growing beside it in the twisting lines, horn a swirling vortex of color now that he looks closer. Though gold is still the prominent color.

Watches as the phoenix grows larger and eventually takes flight, and the unicorn stomps it’s hoofs and prances on what Arthur thinks is either water or a very blueish green grass field. Watches as the two creatures dance around and with one another, and how the colors mix together every time they pass each other.

Watches as the phoenix burst into flame as it dies, and as the unicorn mourns. Because while it’s friend will come back, it won’t be the same. By time the young bird is old enough to play and dance and _soar_ again, the unicorn will be reaching the end of its own life. But even knowing that, the unicorn stays. Because while their relationship will change, the phoenix is important to them, and they’ll stay at their side until the very end. Just as the phoenix will do for them.

Arthur sees movement at his peripheral, and turns just in time to see Merlin trying to subtly wipe away tears. Ordinarily Arthur would feel the urge to tease, because crying at a light show is about the same as crying at a movie or book really, but that would seem a bit hypocritical considering the hitch in his own throat.

So, just this once, he stills his tongue and simply pulls Merlin towards him by the shoulder and lets him have his sentimental moment in peace.

* * *

As they’re walking towards one of the posted maps to find the next thing Merlin wanted to see, tears finally dried and cleared, Merlin says with a wide smile, “When it said that some of these exhibits were going to have stories with them, I thought that meant little funny things. Stuff kids would get a kick out of, that sort of thing. Certainly not one that would pull on the heart strings! Barely a dry eye left that one.”

“Well, since the whole thing with the phoenix is about it’s _death_ and _rebirth_, that should have been the first clue that it would be something dramatic. Plus, there’s got to be something for the adults to enjoy to, and you’d be surprised at how many people seem to _like_ having their heart ripped out and stories that make them cry. Mind boggling to me but it’s popular enough for them to take into account,” Arthur said with a simple shrug. Granted, he knew, there are those who are just as baffled by his and others love of scaring themselves silly with horror and gore movies, so to each their own he guessed.

“True enough I guess. Though your assuming kids don’t like a good reason to cry too, have you never seen big time cartoon movies. There’s always that one scene where you think one of the protagonist are going to die and kids cry buckets at it, even though a good ninety eight percent of the time they both live anyway.”

“So it’s just a human thing,” Arthur laughed, “A good, non-traumatic, safe reason to cry. Though, actually, I say non-traumatic but kids can get mean, let alone adults, and the teasing and berating over crying over a cartoon can leave lasting damage depending on where and who it’s coming from.”

“You sound like my friend Will. Always over analysing everything, even if I can admit there’s some truth in it,” Merlin says with a roll of his eyes. Though the fond smile says he doesn’t mind nearly as much as his tone implies. “Though I doubt he’d be quite so bad with it if Gwaine didn’t wind him up as much as he did. Honestly, I’ve never seen two grown men actually _researching_ a stupid topic just to make an argument. Especially an argument neither is particularly interested in! They just want to argue.”

“Sounds frustrating,” Arthur says with a raised brow. If it’s anywhere near as bad as he’s making it sound, Arthur doesn’t know how he puts up with it. He knows _he_ wouldn’t have the patience for it, that’s for damn sure.

“It can be yeah. And if it weren’t for Lancelot, who I swear must have the patience of a saint, I would have gone insane years ago. But at the end of the day, I wouldn't change it since I knew they were like that going in. Well, knew that about Gwaine anyway, since Will was more interested eating chalk when we met but that’s a whole different memory,” Merlin laughed.

“Lancelot? People are still naming their kids _Lancelot_ in this day and age?” Arthur asked bewildered. Sure, he knew people would still _know_ of the name given the Arthurian legends and the million of adaption stories based off it, but he didn't think the names themselves would still be in use. Maybe the man's parents are staunch traditionalist or something.

“....You’re confused someone is named Lancelot, when your literally on a date with someone named _Merlin_,” Merlin says bewildered.

Which... point to him. Though in Arthur’s defense,

“For all I knew you were named after the actual bloody bird! Honestly Merlin, you can’t just go around making assumptions on people’s names. It’s very rude.”

It’s obvious Merlin has to work to keep that judgemental look on his face given the twitching lips give him away. Besides, no matter what he thinks it’s a valid argument. Arthur doesn’t know his parents, so they could have very well have been environmentalist with a special fondness for birds.

“Right, whatever you say. Since we’re on the topic of the Arthurian legends though, we may as well check out the show they have here for it,” Merlin says as he points to its location on the map. Great, a four block walk for a legend just about everyone’s already heard. Should be... something. But he wants Merlin to be happy, and Arthur counsels himself by thinking of all the ways he can dramaticize whatever part of the legend they’re going to show as part of that exhibits story.

* * *

Arthur is surprised, though in hindsight he honestly should have expected it, that there were cosplayers a plenty the nearer they got to the Arthurian exhibit. People dressed head to toe in chain mail - which Arthur doesn’t know how that isn’t getting uncomfortable given how many people they must be bumping into - with light streamed crowns, gowns and robes with lead lights weaved through, the pointy hats - which he can only assume is based off of the Merlin ideology - with glowing stars. All in all, it was hilariously dramatic.

Had it not been rude and creepy as all hell to take pictures of strangers Arthur would have been blowing up Morgana’s phone right now. Argument or no argument, he needed to laugh about this with _someone_. But since Merlin seemed more memorized than amused he supposed he would have to make due on his own.

“With all the get up I’ve been seeing, I’m starting to feel a little underdressed,” Merlin said with a snort, “Guess I should have at least bought one of those cheap glow necklaces or bracelets. Or borrowed one off Gwaine, since apparently they’re a hit at parties now a days. Go figure right?”

“Now a days? Didn’t realize I was on a date with a fifty year old,” Arthur teased, earning a swift elbow to the gut. “Besides, they never really went _out_ of style. Granted yes they’re more a _kid_ or teenage thing, such as raves and the like, but they’ve always been around.”

“_humph_ yeah alright. I guess you would know better than I would. I mean, I was popular enough at school but parties were never really my scene,” Merlin shrugged as he pulled Arthur through the crowd of robed people dancing in the street, who’ve _clearly_ been hitting the bars and have started hearing their own music.

Before he could reply he finally catches sight of the screen showing... water? Moving water. Which... Arthur isn’t quite sure what part of the legend included water, and why that would be interesting enough to be the part they decided to show. Especially when there are so many more, _exciting_ parts of the legend. To be honest, Arthur had assumed it would be showing Arthur’s death, or the Questing Beast since as far as he knew the creature had always been a bit of a crowd favorite, no matter it’s origins.

“So they’re doing the Lady in the Lake then,” Merlin says as they watch the water slowly disappearing and a sword - the famed Excalibur - coming into view. “I wonder which version they’re going with? Sticking it in the stone, or having her just give it to Arthur?”

“It would have to be the stone wouldn't it? That’s what makes the legend, pulling the impossible sword from the stone. A feat only one man can achieve.”

Before Merlin could reply, they get their answer when the sword devolved into a hundred silver and gold fractals and rejoin in the gray slab of stone. The etchings on the sword written in what Arthur could only assume was gibberish, because he guessed the people who put this together would assume everyone here would already know what it’s meant to say. A bit of a disappointment on that front, after all if your going to put together a display at least go the extra mile and make it _accurate_ and fulfilling. It **is** what they’re there for after all.

It fades to black, and then they’re showing the water again. Three runs, he watches it _three_ times through to make absolute sure that that was all they were going to show and couldn’t stop the spluttering, “That’s _it_? Just some sparkly water and the sword randomly showing up in the stone? You barely even see the womans _arm_ let alone her whole body.”

Merlin blinks up at him and with a tilted head muses, “Well, it probably would have been difficult to get the point across with simple designs wouldn’t it? And so far I haven’t seen anything that would even come close to realistic. At least the sword and water can be used for a shimmer aspect.”

“Then they should have come up with a different idea. I mean - it’s called the bloody _Prince Arthur_ exhibit, and he wasn’t even in it! I must say, it’s quite a disappointment after the first one.”

Merlin snorts, barely holding back giggles as Arthur whips his head to look at him with offence.

“What? It’s a valid argument! You can’t very well have an Arthurian legend scene, and not include Arthur himself. Or at the very least Merlin, or the Knights, or the bloody love affair between Guinevere and Lancelot! Just doesn’t make any sense. Might as well have just called it the weapons show. At least _then_ they could have shown more than one sword, could even show them being used for that light thing you mentioned.”

“I’m not disagreeing with you... Per say. Just - you can’t really expect them all to masterpieces can you? They were bound to have a dud or four with this much going on. Plus with as much that goes on in the those legends, it really _would_ be a hard press to manage it into such a tight time space, not to mention the work that would have to go into it would have taken time away from at least ten of these other ones. Besides, like you said earlier, everyone knows the Arthurian legends so they probably weren’t expecting _that_ many people to be interested in it,” Merlin says as he grabs hold of Arthur’s arm to drag him away from the replaying screen.

“Well, I can bet you they’ll be getting quite the nasty review for _that_ oversight. Just look how many people are loitering around here! Some probably only came to see this one exhibit!”

“I’m sure they will. Will they care? Who knows. But what I _do_ know is I want to get some more of these in tonight, and I’ve got my eye on this one that’s supposed to be an illusion. Like those one’s you see in children's books to get them interested in magic? And there’s this one -- and don’t laugh -- that has this huge butterfly display showing thousands of different kinds and all sorts of colors that to be honest had me captivated when I read it. And there’s one--”

Arthur holds back a laugh of his own. He just knew Merlin would have them up and down and sideways at this place. He wondered if there was any point in asking if he’s bothered to see which was closest, or if they’d just be walking to and fro all night long.

So long as it kept that gorgeous smile on Merlin’s face, Arthur didn't care.

* * *

“--I’m just saying, this is meant as entertainment, not work. So there shouldn’t be bloody _puzzles_ in these presentations, since all they achieve is giving people headaches,” Arthur says as he rubs at his temple. All those _numbers_, he saw enough numbers at work and he deals with them too much now trying to find a new one. He would have appreciate it if for just one night the universe would just let him be content to not _think_ and enjoy pretty pictures. Not all of whom up on the big screens.

“Some people _like_ solving riddles, and they do consider it entertainment. Which is how you get things like the morning crossword puzzle, that weird one where you square numbers, and _millions_ of different puzzle apps ranging from word play to spotting differences. Spices things up a bit,” Merlin shrugged, though he did ruffle through his pocket until he found a small pill dispenser and handed him a pain killer. “And besides, just because a puzzle was there didn’t mean you _had_ to try and solve it. You could have just left it a mystery and moved on.”

“Maybe _other_ people can leave well enough alone. But it would have bothered me all night until I figured it out. I’m not exactly... enthusiastic... about being in the dark. Even over something as inane and pointless as a puzzle,” Arthur admitted. It could be irritating, and the habit as lost him a good partner or five, but he didn’t really see a problem in wanting to know _more_ to having answers to the most unusual things, that he never bothered toning it down or changing it. Not to mention, it was the only way he had ever had any chance of keeping up with his father and sister, both of whom show no mercy when they have to explain something they feel should be completely obvious.

Merlin simply tilted his head contemplating, then nodded at the point. “Well, whatever makes you happy I suppose.”

As they’re walking, Arthur waiting for Merlin to say where they’re going next, when a thought strikes him, “So why are you carrying around a bunch of pain killers anyway? A case of chronic migraines?”

“Hm? No, I carry them mostly in case someone else needs them. Mostly Gwaine, hangovers have a nasty habit of not leaving when he needs to be up and alert. Though Will is a close second, his being more headaches from getting into screaming matches from whatever idiot co-worker he’s dealing with. How he hasn’t been fired for that I haven't the slightest idea.”

“Ah, I see,” Arthur says with a tight smile. While the hangovers were standard he supposed, yelling at co-workers and _not_ getting fired or lectured for the next two and a half years seemed like a dream. Far to good to be true. “I take it this is another thank gods for sane Lancelot situations?”

“It can be, yeah,” Merlin laughed before a softer smile found it’s way to his face as he continued, “But I also have them for when my mother’s hip starts acting up. And when my uncle Gaius’s back or knees start being more of a problem than he can stand. Literally. Honestly, I think he can’t wait for me to finish school already so that he can start passing off some of his responsibility to me.”

“Oh? What are you studying for?” Arthur asked, mildly shocked to hear that Merlin was still in school. Though, he supposed it would make sense if whatever he was studying was long paced like medical or judicial studies would. And it would explain why he was working as a barista, since while good at it because he was such a likeable person, he’s outright admitted he doesn’t deal well with the rude, entitled customers who’s biggest highlight of their day is taking their frustrations out on people who legally can’t fight back without losing their jobs.

“Medical. Pharmaceutical to be precise,” Merlin answered before tilting his head back with a sigh and said, “And before you say it, I _know_ there’s bound to be just as many rude, entitled and down right vicious people _there_ too. But somehow it just doesn't seem... quite as bad. At least, not the reason for it. Because who doesn't get stressed about their health? And, yeah, they still shouldn't be taking it out on the person who’s only there to help, but at least there I can comfort myself with the knowledge that it’s not just a general bad day that’s making them blow their lids for absolutely no reason.”

Somehow, Arthur gets the feeling that he’s going to end up changing his mind on that real quick once he’s actually gotten the job.

“But that’s still a little bit further in the future. Have to finish schooling first before I have to be worried about rude customers after all,” Merlin smiled before he pointed at the Subway they were passing and said, “How about some dinner before we head to the dragon exhibit, since we decided it would be the last one we visit and it looks like things’ll be winding down here soon?”

“Sounds good to me,” Arthur shrugged. At least a Subway would be within his pay range, and won’t feel _completely_ pathetic since he could afford to pay for them both.

Though he doesn’t doubt that it will still be a battle on who gets out who’s wallet faster.

Food ordered, Arthur proved to be faster. Though, he admits he had the head start of already having his wallet half out of his pocket, at the ready for when Merlin’s hands so much a twitched towards his own. Fortunately Merlin only gave a slight sigh before turning an amused but exasperated smile up at him.

And Arthur knew, had he not been having this money situation and feeling just a tad bit self conscious, Merlin would have actually put more effort into winning that little battle. The man was as competitive as he was, Merlin was simply better at hiding it.

As they sit and dig in Arthur tries to think on what to say. For all of their date so far, talking to Merlin had been so _easy_, so much so that he didn’t understand why his mind was drawing up blank now. He couldn’t even think on what to say about any of the displays they’ve seen so far, half of which are leaving his memory in his desperate grasp for something to say.

“So... What do you do for fun? Other than making lists and over analysing everything?”

Of course, Merlin picks up his slack as his mind stalls. It’s as relieving as it is irritating.

“Sports mostly. Particularly football. No one will admit it, but I’m always the first to be called when my friends decide to stave off the boredom with a game, usually with whoever is picking the team's that time trying to make sure they get me on their team before the other one does. So as I’m sure you can figure out, I’m quite good at it.” Now _this_, this he could talk about for hours. Since gods know he’s got plenty of embarrassing stories - both his own and his friends and that one on Morgana on the very _rare_ occasions she joins them - to dish out.

Merlin snickers before saying, “That good are you? Well, I think Gwaine would love to give you a run for your crown. He’s always been good at it, even back in high school. Me on the other hand... Well, let’s just say my feet don’t work in my teams favor whenever they manage to convince me to play. Once I had even made a good four team members fall into a puddle of mud, though I _swear_ that Will tripped me. Not,” Merlin sniffed as he turned up his nose teasingly, “that any of them believed me. In fact, they love exaggerating that story in the most ridiculous ways. In one they made out that I had broken two of their legs, and the others horribly bruised!”

Arthur couldn’t help the burst of laughter that came from that. And not only because he could actually see Merlin doing exactly that, but also due to...

“A friend of mine, Elena, did exactly that. Clumsy doesn’t begin to cover it, but she had swerved when everyone had been circling to congratulate Percival on a goal and ended up knocking down like bloody dominoes!”

“Oh my... What I wouldn't give to see _that_ level of mayhem. Please tell me someone managed to get it on film? I _have_ to see this, if for no other reason than to show my own friends that that every exaggeration happens to someone _somewhere_, and they got off _lucky_,” Merlin laughed, positively **wicked** smile lighting up his face and eyes. Arthur will never admit just how much that look effected him. Not when it runs the very likely chance of it being turned on him more than he can handle, and Merlin has far too big an impact on him as is.

“Unfortunately for you, everyone was too busy picking themselves up. And everyone who happened to be there that day were involved in the game itself. So I’m afraid you’ll have to be content with your imagination.”

“Ah darn,” Merlin snapped his fingers in hilariously exaggerated disappointment, though the mischievous look in his eye didn't disappear in the slightest, “I guess I will. Probably for the best anyway. I’m told I have one _hell_ of an imagination and it probably wouldn’t have been nearly has chaotic as _I_ could make it.”

Arthur smothered a snort. Because while he doesn’t doubt Merlin does indeed have a wild imagination -- anyone who still has all those stories on those mystical creatures and where they could be in present day is more than prove of that -- he also knows no one would actually be able to imagine the magnitude of what happened unless they had actually been there themselves.

“So what about you? What do you on your time off?”

“Ah... I’m afraid I’m a bit more boring. Reading mostly, though I haven’t gotten to do nearly as much of it as I’d like with school taking up a huge chunk of my time. Plus work. Plus whatever current crisis my friends need help with. Plus Kilgharrah and Aithusa needing my attention,” Merlin said as he counted off his responsibilities on his fingers.

“Kilgharrah and Aithusa?”

“My dogs. I’ve had Kilgharrah for years... Or well, it would probably be more accurate to say my _dad_ had him for years. Family pet you know? But when I moved out, old dog wouldn’t let me leave him behind. Kept jumping into my car, and when that didn’t work he slipped my parents guard and just _ran_ after it. Which was a complete _heart attack_ let me tell you, because he was far too old to be running _anywhere_. Eventually we just threw our hands up, he’d made up his mind and we didn’t want him to get hurt just because he was stubborn,” Merlin explained, a what-can-you-do shrug and lopsided smile painted on his lips. “Aithusa is new though. Got him about.... three?.... months back. Right after he’d been born. My dad -- who works with a shelter -- called me right after the mother had been found. Poor thing had been sick, died not long after giving birth. And Aithusa was the runt, and I fell for him soon as I saw him,” he finished with a soft laugh.

“Sounds like a couple of hand fulls,” Arthur said, half amused and half wistful. Pets had been one of the biggest things that he and Morgana had tried to argue with their father with when they’d been younger. Though, in hindsight, they probably would have been more successful had they not said _‘if you’re never going to be home, at least let us have a **pet** that would love us’_.

“They definitely are, but I wouldn’t have them any other way,” Merlin laughed, before eating the last of his fries and wiping his hands off. “You ready to set off to the dragon exhibit now?”

Arthur took the last sip of his drink and stood as he said, “Yup. Time to see if this one lives up to your obviously high expectations.”

“They’re _dragons._ I doubt you could mess up dragons.”

* * *

Thankfully since they waited to do this last, there weren’t nearly as many people around due to the late hour. Which meant they could give it their full attention without having to make sure they weren’t about to crash into anyone and that no one was about to knock into _them_, and that Merlin could tape and snap pictures to his hearts content without having to worry about having to compete for a good spot to get the _‘perfect angle, the wrong angle can completely **ruin** a video or picture! You should know that, being in advertising!’_. Which, point, but like with the puzzles, he didn’t want to worry about anything relating to work which included the perfect way to capture a moment.

Even if it **was** one hell of a moment.

Even knowing the were seeing the tail end of whatever little story the had going with this one, the intertwining colors of the three... No wait, of the _four_ dragons combined fire was nothing short of breath taking. Watching as their red, blue, green and yellow scales beautifully intertwined, though never quite as impactful of the fire itself. And when the white light beamed from the center of the fire, causing the surrounding flames to circle around it in a colorful vertex tornado, it eventually flared out to reveal a purple baby dragon! Ending with the four adult dragons creating a sort of, nest? he assumed?, around it with their own bodies.

A brief bit of black, the story started over.

And they watched as the red and blue dragon held something... an egg? A gemstone? Something glittery at least... between their intertwined tails as they flew past an impressively done mountain range that was done in the same twirling circles that the phoenix from the first show had been, leveled with the rising sun as they met with the green and yellow dragons. Watched as they placed what was now very clearly an crystallized egg on a raised podium, -- and watching _that_ had taken every last drop of his suspension of disbelief because _seriously?_ What would dragons care of podiums? How’d the thing even get there? How could they have possibly balanced that egg so perfectly when they don’t even have _thumbs?_ \-- and his breath caught once again as the four dragons preformed what could only be described as a _**dance**_.

All the flow and rhythm of naturally flowing water. Intertwining and loops and twirls befitting any ballroom. Coordination that Arthur felt most _people_ couldn’t pull off on a good day with years worth of training. And all looking seamless.

And sure, he knew it was all animated, CGI and the like, but that didn’t stop the awe. Because he knew, that level of seamless? That level of everything coming together _that_ well, with _four_ dragons to keep track of plus the egg and the surrounding area? That took _skill_. Which is awe inspiring all on its own.

But then they all paused, one on each corner of the stand, and the colorful fire was finally blown out. It was no less awe inspiring the second look. No less beautiful, no less complete _perfection_ in more ways then Arthur thinks he could ever describe.

One thing he _could_ say, without a shadow of a doubt, was that this had _definitely_ lived up to expectations. And was _well_ worth the wait.

And given the dropped jaw, wide and slightly watery eyes, and giant smile on Merlin’s face added with the fact the camara in his hands had dropped back down to his side instead of being used to capture each and every moment - he would say Merlin full heartedly agreed.

* * *

As they’re walking back to Merlin’s place, listing all the amazing and _not so_ amazing shows they’d seen that night, Arthur wished for nothing more than this night to never end. He hadn’t had this much fun in... gods, he couldn’t even remember how long! If he’d ever had been for that matter. It was so easy, and right now, he could use more easy and simple and contentment in his life.

But alas, all nights no matter how good must come to an end. And this one was drawing closer and closer every minute as Merlin’s building came into view.

“I’m just saying, when it comes to best overall -- showman ship, story, fluidness, just the flat out _emotion_ they brought out -- it’s a hard toss up between the phoenix and unicorn and the dragons show. Though, the butterflies _were_ a close contender, that many colors and so clearly showing they were different species, just amazing!” Merlin was saying as he waved his hands in emphases. Including the one he was holding on to Arthur’s own with.

Arthur didn’t bother to hold back a snort as he argued, “I can agree about the first two. But the butterflies? There wasn’t any story or anything with them, it was just a pretty display! No, the _real_ close second was the space one. All those stars and planets, along with those asteroids in such clear detail despite the way they were done up to enhance the lights and illusion behind it? No contest.”

“No way! I was expecting an alien or something with the get up it had, bit of a let down that it didn’t have any. And don’t try to preach realism, they had mystical creatures so they very well could have done up some aliens too,” Merlin said nudging his arm. “Though, I will admit that the fact that one had a mini concert to go with it, that had music that _fit_ the aesthetic **and** sounded good _was_ pretty impressive.”

And it was. Little more electric then his taste normally appreciated, but Merlin had a point that anything else would have simply felt _off_ with the scene they were painting.

And it’s with that thought, that trailed of laugh of agreement, that he realized they’ve finally reached the stairs leading up to his house. The night was ending; far, far, _far_ too soon for Arthur’s liking.

They turn, stopping right the end of the steps and Merlin takes hold of his other hand, joining it with the one already in his grip. “So...” he trailed off.

“So...” This shouldn't be so damn awkward. Arthur has never been so at lost for words at the end of a date before, no matter how good or bad said date had gone. Then again, he’d never actually had a problem with the date _ending_ either, and had always been more than ready to call it a night by time he’d reached his current dates door. Of course, as he’s come to learn, everything about Merlin had to turn all his expectations on their heads.

“Tonight was fun. Best date I’ve had in... Well, years. Definitely want a repeate, if your up for it,” Merlin asked. He was the only person Arthur knew who could sound teasing, mischievous, and _shy_ all at the same time. It was ridiculously endearing.

Arthur pulls one of his hands free so that he could place it on Merlin’s cheek, absent-mindedly stroking it as he says, “I’d love a repeat. Though, we’ll have our luck cut out for us to top this. Might have to settle for plain old _boring_ dates, like the movies, and let my charming personality do the heavy work.”

And there’s that beautiful laugh that he’s quickly coming to love -- enough so that one of these days, once enough dates have passed that it wouldn't come off as creepy, he’s going to make it his ringtone so that no matter what depressing call he gets that day, he at least has _something_ to brighten it up -- and Merlin throws his head back as he tries to bring it back under control.

“Your charming personality, and my quick wit, are going to be getting quite the work out then,” he said once the giggling aftershocks had finally tampered off. A with a quick flash of a soft smile, he grabs the back of Arthur’s head as he raises his face to meet him in a kiss.

Over _far_ too fast for Arthur’s liking -- apparently that was just going to be his theme of the night, not getting nearly enough time to _savour_ everything the way he’d so dearly like to -- Merlin is pulling away. Throwing a soft goodbye over his shoulder as he starts walking the stairs, the last thing Arthur hears over his heart beat ringing in his hears a call of - “You’d better call me soon, you hear? I’m dying to see the wonder of your _sparkling_ personality at work!”

The door is shut before Arthur could get his mouth to remember how to reply. But... that was alright. Because he had a second date. He didn’t blow this. He had a _second_ date! He’d _kissed_ Merlin! It takes all his self control not to throw a victorious fist in the air, or do a short twirl that he just knew if he indulged in that the universe would right itself by having Merlin be looking out the window in the exact moment to see him doing it. But that won’t stop him from doing so the very second he got home.

Because right now? _Nothing_ could damper this elated feeling. Tonight had been exactly what he’d been hoping it would be. Absolute perfection~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been on a A:TLA kick, so obviously there’s some inspiration there in the Dragons exhibit ^^;
> 
> Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks make my day 💙

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: you found me in a mall crying over a bowl of noodles i dropped and i s2g im not usually like this im just having a really weird week
> 
> From this generator: https://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator#_=_


End file.
